


Confession

by havemy_heart



Series: Covenant drabbles [2]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid lets Tyler know how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Reid wasn't sure about this, but he set the vase of daisies on Tyler's desk, along with chocolates he knew were Tyler's favorite.

Personally, Reid thought this was sappy, but Caleb and Pogue assured him that Tyler would love it.

Reid ran a shaky hand through his hair and sat on his bed. His knee bounced with nerves and he stared at the door, willing Tyler to appear.

Just then the door opened and Tyler stepped through. He immediately stopped upon seeing the flowers and candy.

He then looked at a nervous Reid, grinned and said, "Took you long enough."


End file.
